


Are you a blushing virgin now, Benny Boy?

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Ben Hargreeves is Gay, Ben is a virgin, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, M/M, No Incest, POV Ben Hargreeves, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, ben is a bottom, ben is dead, ben loses his virginity, incest bad, luther is mentioned, no beta we die like ben, none of the other hargreeves appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus finds out Ben is a virgin, conjures him, and takes him to a nightclub.





	Are you a blushing virgin now, Benny Boy?

"So you're telling me, Bennifer, that you're still a virgin?" A cigarette hung loosely between Klaus's lips as he spoke to what was presumptively the air, or, to those who knew him, the invisible to all but the Seance the spirit of Ben Hargreeves. Ben rolled his eyes at the nickname, nodding. "I was stuck in the house for 16 years, and then got offed, which didn't leave me much time for getting laid." He responded, crossing his arms.  
Klaus was surprised by this, taking a deep puff of the cigarette. How could someone be almost 30 and still a virgin? Well, Luther had managed it, but still. The very idea was earth-shattering to him. Well, that was a bit dramatic, but you get the general idea. "I can help with that, y'know." He shrugged, looking down at the filter of the cigarette and sighing sadly as he put it out.  
Ben wrinkled his nose. "..No thanks, Klaus. You're my brother." Klaus furrowed his brow for a moment in confusion, before he realized what Ben meant. Klaus had few morals, but not committing pseudo-incest was one of them. "No, no, not me, do I look like Luther to you? No, set you up with someone else."

That idea didn't... sound half bad to Ben. He thought about it for a moment, realizing quickly that being dead would have a bit of an influence. "How am I supposed to manage that?" He asked, tilting his head at Klaus with curiosity. "I do the whole 'conjuring the dead' thing, take you to a party, and you find someone attractive and do the do." He searched his pockets for another Malboro, settling for a joint. Ben frowned. He really didn't want Klaus getting arrested, again. That would be annoying.  
"That is, if you want me to, of course," Klaus added on as an afterthought, eyes flickering closed as he puffed happily on the illegal drug. Ben nodded slowly. Truth be told, he'd never even kissed anybody. How would he manage to..? He'd think about that later. Klaus smirked at Ben. "Ah, Benny-Boy, are you some blushing virgin now?" Ben flipped him off. "Just go ahead and make me corporeal or whatever it is you do." Klaus's grin was genuine now. "Later, for the party."  
Of course, time passed as quickly as it always did. It was around midnight- some days, this is when Klaus got up.  
"Is it time yet?" Ben wondered out loud, kind of... excited, sure. That seemed to be the right word. Klaus laughed a little bit. "Yeah, yeah, thanks for the reminder." He slid off of the lounge chair into a standing position, kicking off his shoes and shutting his eyes tightly. "C'mon, Benny, c'mon." He groaned lowly, obviously exerting most of his energy on this. Ben started to feel his body become heavy, and sooner rather than later he could touch the couch. It always freaked him out, just a little bit, but he loved it anyway.

Klaus looked Ben over. "Are you sure that's what you want to wear? You can borrow something of mine." Ben raised an eyebrow. "You weigh like, 110 pounds soaking wet, it won't fit me." Klaus shrugged, thinking for a moment. "We could steal from Diego." Ben considered it but shook it off. "Nah, this is good, his clothes wouldn't fit me either."  
"Well curse this family and our diverse body types." Klaus joked, strolling over to the door in a kind of walk that wasn't really a walk but it couldn't be classified as dancing or skipping, either. Ben followed him, rejoicing in his footfalls as he walked out the door. He pulled his navy blue hood over his face, not wanting to be seen by... well, something. He followed Klaus for a good bit. He has no clue where he was going, but Klaus knew.  
They travelled for a bit until they reached some kind of nightclub where Ben could hear the music several feet outside. Klaus was seemingly unaffected. "Welcome to MDMA." He gestured to the club, dramatic as ever. "Like the drug?" Ben cocked an eyebrow, shifting his weight to the other side. Klaus nodded. "Only the best, though." He replied, Ben rolling his eyes. Jesus Christ, Klaus knew how to pick a club, didn't he? "Well, what are you waiting for?" Klaus encouraged, disappearing into the club before Ben could respond.

When Ben did enter the club, his senses were immediately overcome. Sure, he had been to clubs before as a ghost, but he hadn't really been there, with his senses being filled up, with the ability to do anything. He filtered into the crowd, watching attractive guys pass by. Someone offered him some acid, which he turned down. If he did have his first time, he'd want to be sober, so he could remember it, unlike Klaus.  
He decided some dancing couldn't hurt. He glimpsed Klaus in a corner with some shady person, snorting something off the back off his hand and doing a shot. Typical. Ben listened to the music- it didn't have words like he was used to, but it had a steady baseline and a fantastic beat. It was the rave music that Klaus always liked to talk about. He started... just, dancing, moving his body to the music.  
As a kid, he liked to dance, but it felt completely different as an adult. His body was bigger, and the way he moved to the music was almost strange. Someone came up to him- a man, with black, straight, shaggy hair and dark blue eyes. He was olive-skinned and was wearing a neon green top with latex black leggings. 

Ben immediately felt underdressed, but if he was, the man said nothing. He realized that his hood had fallen off his face, and felt vulnerable- this stranger could see him.  
"I'm Clyde." The man started to dance with him after introducing himself, smiling in a friendly way. "Ben." He nodded slightly. The stranger- Clyde- took hold of his hips, and oh, that was- different. He realized that Clyde was into him. It made him feel strangely elated, and it was harder to describe then he would have previously thought. After a while, Clyde went to kiss him, and Ben kissed him back, leaning into the kiss.  
"You sober?" Clyde asked, Ben nodding, internally kind of disappointed- not that he'd ever admit it- that Clyde had pulled away from the kiss. "Wanna find someplace more... private?" Ben was admittedly impressed by how Clyde had propositioned him. He had always kind of expected something like, "Where do you wanna fuck?" but this was more... subtle. Ben nodded. Clyde grabbed his hand and started to lead him away to a room in the club. Huh, a room. At least it wasn't the bathroom, or somewhere gross like that.

This was actually turning out to be pretty good. Clyde was able to lock the door behind them after leading Ben in. He pushed him against the wall, scraping Ben's lower lip with his teeth. Ben kissed him back, feeling Clyde's hands go to the hemline of his hoodie and lift it over his head. The sensation of kissing was almost completely different with the air on his chest. He figured he should try to undress Clyde as well, reaching for the neon green top that clung to him so well and lifting that over his head. Clyde had a nice chest, in Ben's opinion. Clyde's kisses trailed down to his neck, sucking a hickey in right over his collarbone. Oh. That felt nice.  
Clyde's hands busied themselves with undoing Ben's fly, shoving his jeans down. Ben started to get hard, going to grope Clyde and feeling him get hard in return. He had more difficulty with Clyde's fly, seeing as he had no experience undoing it on other people, but he managed to, shoving it down. Clyde didn't wear boxers like Ben did, his underwear was tighter and shorter, and Ben felt himself get painfully hard.  
Clyde seemed to note the other's inexperience, taking a break from kissing him to ask, "Have you ever done this before?" Ben felt his cheeks flush, shyly shaking his head. Clyde nodded. "That's okay, I'll go slow." He gently led Ben over to the couch in the room, fingers hooking into the waistband of Ben's boxers, gently sliding them down and off. Ben gasped at the feeling of being completely naked, his hard-on visible. Clyde reached for his pants, which were in a heap on the floor, pulling out a condom and a couple of packets of lube from the pocket. Sliding his underwear off, he put the condom on slowly.  
Ben watched him do so- he was actually going to do it. He felt more like a teenager than a grown man, but he didn't dwell on it. The man opened a packet of lube, coating his fingers, and slowly travelling to Ben's hole, inserting a single finger gently. Ben gasped shortly, stopping himself so he didn't sound too embarrassing. Clyde smiled. "It's okay, Ben." Ben found he really liked it when Clyde said his name. One finger became two, two became three, and Ben nodded with his head tilted back.  
"I-I'm ready." He moaned softly, and Clyde nodded in response, using the last packet of lube to coat his cock. "If it hurts, let me know," He murmured reassuringly, readjusting himself for a better angle. He slowly pressed into Ben, holding onto Ben's shoulders tightly. Ben groaned, feeling himself filled up at an agonizingly slow pace. It didn't hurt half as much as he thought it would, which was a surprise. 

Soon, Clyde had bottomed out in him, hitting his prostate gently, which sent moans rushing out of Ben. "Are you good?" He asked, to which Ben nodded, wrapping his arms around Clyde's back. Clyde started to pull out slightly, Ben whimpering, until he pushed back in, hitting Ben's prostate again. "Yes," Ben groaned, tilting his head back. Clyde slowly started to fuck Ben, hitting his prostate with each thrust, eliciting moans from the both of them. "You're so tight, Ben," Ben gasped from the praise and from hearing Clyde say his name. Clyde started to pick up pace in his thrusts, rolling his hips to keep it from just being a bland in-and-out motion.  
"Clyde- fuck-" Ben moaned out, nails digging into Clyde's back from pleasure. He felt that 'I'm getting close' feeling deep in his stomach, warm and swirling. Clyde pressed kisses into the crook of Ben's neck, running a hand through his hair as he fucked him. "Harder," Ben gasped, whinging in response when Clyde did as asked. Part of him thought that if sex felt this good, he should have snuck out years ago.

Clyde continued to fuck him at the steady pace, occasionally groaning. "I-I'm getting close-" Ben whimpered, looking up at Clyde with his pretty, dark blue eyes. Clyde nodded slowly, moving his hands to pin Ben's down as he sped up once again. Fuck, this felt really-fucking-good. His moans became more desperate, more unhinged, wilder. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling Clyde's lips pressed against his own. There was a certain euphoria, Ben found, during sex. It felt similar to how Klaus described being high.  
Ben's moaning became louder, and in a moment of clarity, he was glad they blasted the music as loud as they did. He felt Clyde's thrusting become more erratic, harder, and deeper, drawing more moans and groans and pleads for more from Ben. "Please.. please..." He gasped softly, not sure exactly what he was asking for. Ben finished shortly before Clyde, obscenely spurting onto his chest. Clyde followed close behind, collapsing onto Ben when he had emptied himself, and kissing him gently.  
They laid like that for a moment, until Clyde drew himself out of Ben, unrolling the condom off of himself. "Do you want my number?" The other man had a pleased grin on his face, and Ben nodded, feeling himself blush. Clyde reached for a pencil and pad on a nearby table, writing the 9 numbers down, tearing off the paper, and handing it to Ben. "Call me, Ben." He winked, throwing the used condom away and going to get dressed.  
Ben was still panting from the exertion. He attempted to sit up, but the slight shock of pain told him differently, so he awkwardly stood up and grabbed his hoodie. He wasn't a virgin anymore. It felt kind of strange, alien, but... he liked the feeling. He felt high on something he had never taken. He slipped his hoodie over his head, fisting Clyde's number into a pocket. He looked up, and Clyde was gone. Wow. This was... something.  
Ben put his boxers backed on and jumped into his pants, looking down at the sneakers he had never taken off. He left from the recently unlocked door, going to find Klaus. He manoeuvred through the writhing bodies, over to the darkest corner. That's where his brother would be.

He found him there, high out of his mind, eyes crazy. "Bennifer...?" Klaus looked up, mouth hung ajar, body limp on the ground. Ben laughed a little. No matter what, Klaus was a constant in his life. "Yeah, Klaus. It's me." With a little- or a lot- of help from Ben- Klaus stood up, leaning on his brother and making his way to the exit.  
"So, did you pop your cherry?" Klaus asked once the night air had hit them. Ben rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." Klaus hit him gently on his back. "Good for you! Do you know who?" Ben shrugged slightly, once again looking back down at his sneakers. "Some guy named Clyde." Klaus perked up like the name rung a bell. "Dark hair, blue eyes...?" Did Klaus know him? "Yeah, that's him." Klaus's grin widened. "Ah, a good friend of mine, good friend."

Ben and Klaus made their way home, Ben's form dissipating into nothingness somewhere on the way home.


End file.
